


Печенька сближает

by s_rina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunning Sherlock, M/M, Romance, artfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rina/pseuds/s_rina
Summary: Джон всего лишь пьет чай с печеньками.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Печенька сближает

**Author's Note:**

> Такой милый арт просто не мог не вдохновить:  
> https://vk.com/club58046042?z=photo-58046042_311310769%2Falbum-58046042_00%2Frev

Сегодняшнее утро было, пожалуй, одним из самых отвратительных, начиная с того момента, как я переехал на Бейкер-стрит. А всё дело в том, что Шерлок, этот невыносимый и самовлюблённый гений, всю ночь играл на скрипке, мешая мне спать. И ведь не заставишь его убрать несчастный инструмент и уйти в свою комнату – даже слушать не станет. В итоге, заснул я только под утро и благополучно проспал будильник. 

Проснувшись только ближе к обеду – и как это Шерлок до сих пор меня не разбудил, я с потрясающе стойким спокойствием осознал, что на работу идти уже поздно. Взяв с прикроватной тумбочки телефон, я позвонил Саре и извинился за отсутствие на рабочем месте, сказав, что у меня всё утро была очень высокая температура, поэтому позвонить и предупредить я никак не мог. 

Закончив разговор, я, неприкрыто зевая, отправился в душ. Стоя под горячими струями, я блаженно улыбался, понимая, что в кои-то веки мне удалось нормально выспаться – никто не тащил меня на очередное дело, да и на работу не надо идти.   
Вернувшись в комнату, я быстро оделся – мало ли Шерлоку приспичит именно в этот момент рвануть на новое дело. Я спустился на кухню, где и застал единственного в мире консультирующего детектива, уткнувшегося в свой микроскоп.   
  
\- Доброе утро, Шерлок.  
  
\- День, Джон, – не отрываясь от очередного “увлекательного и крайне важного эксперимента”, поправил меня Холмс. – Добрый день.  
  
\- Ага, точно, – усмехнулся в ответ я, принявшись заваривать себе чай. – Что, неужели никаких дел нет?  
  
\- Есть.  
  
\- А…  
  
\- Скучно.  
  
\- Ясно, – я снова усмехнулся, наливая в свой бокал горячий напиток. 

В одном из шкафов я обнаружил вазу с печеньем, как ни странно без посторонних предметов и с нормальным запахом. Пару минут поизучав данный продукт питания, я решил, что вреда моему здоровью печенье не нанесёт, так что поставил его на стол, рядом с чашкой чая.

Сев на стул напротив Шерлока, я с удовольствием стал пить чай, понемногу откусывая печенье. Некоторые крошки осыпались на губах, так что приходилось их постоянно слизывать. Придержав в зубах вторую печеньку, я осторожно взялся за язычок чайного пакетика, намереваясь переложить его на блюдечко, чтобы чай не стал слишком крепким, но меня внезапно отвлекла рука Шерлока, лёгшая на моё плечо – и откуда он только там взялся, вроде бы только что пялился в свой микроскоп.

Повернув голову в его сторону, я удивлённо заметил, как он чуть наклоняется и осторожно прикусывает небольшой кусочек от печенья, которое я до сих пор держал в зубах. От удивления я выронил чашку с чаем и попытался оттолкнуть друга, но он только ещё больше поддался вперёд, прикусывая ещё большую часть печенья. 

“Что, чёрт возьми, этот псих делает”?! – возмущённо подумал я, ещё сильнее пытаясь оттолкнуть Шерлока. 

Внезапно он взял моё лицо в свои ладони и прикоснулся своими губами к моим. Неожиданное и приятное тепло разлилось по всему моему телу, и я потрясённо выпустил изо рта печенье. Резко отстранившись, я отвернулся от довольного и жующего это самое печенье Шерлока, и почувствовал, как мои щёки заливает жар. Я попытался осознать, что только что произошло и, наконец, придя к однозначному и не столь неожиданному, как могло показаться, выводу, я взял в руку ещё одно печенье и повернулся к своему… другу?  
  
\- Шерлок, – неуверенно и смущённо начал я. – Будешь ещё печенье?

После этого я прикусил часть печенья зубами и вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот несколько мгновений смотрел на меня, а потом слегка улыбнулся:  
  
\- Спасибо, Джон. 

И я вновь почувствовал на своих губах мягкость губ моего невыносимого, но такого любимого соседа. 


End file.
